


Jen Gives Johnny The Shovel Talk

by Duck_Life



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Exes, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Life is tough when your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend is She-Hulk.





	Jen Gives Johnny The Shovel Talk

"Look… I'm not gonna pretend this isn't awkward," Jen says, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "But something can be awkward and beautiful at the same time, y'know? I'm really, genuinely happy for you and Wyatt. You've got something special."

Johnny smiles and his cheeks get pink. "Yeah, I think we kinda do."

"And that's good," Jen says, "but I need you to know one thing— if you break Wyatt's heart? If you hurt him in any way— physically, emotionally, financially, astrologically, medically, monetarily, cosmetically— I'm going to introduce you to a new kind of 'fire extinguisher.'" She holds up a fist just to make sure he gets it.

"Understandable," Johnny says, bobbing his head. 

Satisfied, Jen spins around and turns to Wyatt. "Listen, gorgeous," she says. "... Johnny Storm is one of the best people I know. And if you hurt him— physically, emotionally, financially—"

"Hey, waitaminute."

"— astrologically, medically, monetarily—"

"Jen, we get it!"


End file.
